Ferro Vaguis
"I'd been here a couple years, done well for myself, hence wanting the expansion. And now...this." - Episode 36 "I'll warn ya, I'm not great company" 'Ferro Vaguis '''is a kindly and now bankrupted former merchant on Nar Shaddaa, and a bounty target for a missed payment. His shop was a general store, mostly geared towards manufacturing parts for whatever people wanted. He is adamant that all was well, yet while in transit to deliver the money, he was jumped and had the money stolen. As time has gone by, he's become convinced the men were sent by the moneylender he'd originally borrowed from, but couldn't take the evidence anywhere because the whole security force is corrupt. Still deciding to put him in binders for his own safety and to ensure he wouldn't go anywhere, the group offered their help, Tira and Whitefang even expressing interest in hiring him for their station - the Besradii Nova. Deciding to check out Ferro's old shop first, they found it turned into a manufacturing station for something, filled to the brim with guards, workers and overseers. Vesh stayed with him while the rest of the group searched the place, but when combat broke out, opted to release Ferro's binders and go and help his friends. Ferro said he'd watch the doorway, in case anybody tried to run. Involvement ''"We manufactured additions, attachments and the like. But I would have no part in the weapons themselves. This world is messed up enough as it is without me helping it." The Corrupted Sector He was first found in the street, the target of a pair of local vagrants and drunks from the nearby tavern. Not enjoying seeing a civilian in pain, the group jumped to his defence. Whitefang tried to talk the people down, while Hikaru jumped between them and the Feeorin. After the two headed off, they asked him his name, and awkwardly revealed they were actually out for the bounty on his head. Once they explained what it was for, he told his side of the story, and felt himself the victim of the moneylender - offering payment, then stealing it back and claiming for more. He spent most of the rest of the time explaining what he did, where his shop was, and where this 'Davrik' was that he had borrowed money from. He pointed them in the direction of his old shop, now overtaken by thugs it would later be revealed, as well as where he knew Davrik to be operating. He stood outside the shop with Vesh while the rest of the group explored, opting to remain far way when a fight kicked off inside. Eventually he was grabbed hastily as the group made their retreat, killing what were revealed to be a drug cartel that had taken it over. Nox and Vesh even destroyed their equipment, detonating portions of the shop. An Owner With Nothing To Own Subsequently torn about what to do with their now...complex bounty, the group travelled back to the Besradii Nova. Not wanting to turn him over to what was clearly a dangerous individual, they allowed him to walk freely on their station, but he wasn't to draw too much attention lest word get out that he was there. Happy to have a new chance at life, he agreed. Hikaru was later revealed to have put a bounty out on this Davrik individual himself, only for several hunters to lose their lives as he refused to go with them, citing no evidence. In a classic triple cross, Davrik then put a new bounty out on Hikaru himself, causing the young one to act incredibly cautiously prior to his betrayal at the Munitions Vault. Category:NPC Category:Allies Category:Civilian Category:Merchant Category:Feeorin